Mistakes Were Made
by crowleyhasfeelz
Summary: Castiel realizes that his relationship is failing and is going to try one more thing to try and get Dean to see that they can work.


When Castiel met Dean their freshman year in college, he told himself that he was going to marry that man. It took two years for them to admit their feelings for each other and then six years of dating but finally, Castiel's prediction became a reality. For ten years, he has been married to the man he had wanted to spend his life with from the first moment he saw him. And here he was, leaving a divorce lawyer's office.

Castiel had not completely filed anything but he wanted to make sure he knew what his options were. Normally, when he had law based questions, he would turn to his brother-in-law; he could not turn to Sam this time. He couldn't just go up to Sam and say 'I am thinking about divorcing your brother. What do you think?' Well, he could, but it would probably not be in his best interest; at least, not if he wanted to continue to think about it after getting all the information he could.

From what Castiel had gathered, he would more than likely get half of their belongings and even an alimony of funds from Dean's company. Castiel would never accept that money but he was told that he was entitled to it. He didn't really feel entitled to anything at this moment. His marriage was falling apart. And while he knew that Dean was a big problem in their relationship, he knew there was more that he could do. Castiel was now determined to give his marriage one last try before having the divorce papers drawn up.

Not sure what to do to save his marriage, Castiel did something that he knew was not the best; he turned to the internet. There were many things about talking things out and sharing your feelings but that would not work. Dean was never one to openly just share his feelings. He was a 'no chick flicks' kind of guy. Castiel knew this about him and was willing to find another method.

That is when he came across an article about spicing up the relationship in the bedroom. Castiel and Dean had sex but over the last few years, it had become more of a chore or another thing in Dean's schedule for him to check off. He never really seemed like he was there or fully enjoying himself, at least, not the way that he used to. They used to get lost in each other, now they were just simply lost.

Somewhere in the article, it mentioned dressing up. Castiel had never really dressed up or roleplayed but he was willing to give it a try. He could step outside of his comfort zone just a bit if it meant possibly saving his marriage or at least getting it back on track so that they would work on it together. He had remembered many times Dean talking about men in suits. He liked them dressed to impress. That was the kind of man Dean was for his work. Dean was the man that he himself was interested in. So, that is what Castiel was going to give him.

Castiel searched through Dean's suits until he found one that would fit him without looking like he was swimming in it. Dean was not a big man, but he was built differently from Castiel and his clothes always hung low on Castiel's hips. Castiel used to love wearing Dean's old sweats and worn out band t-shirts for that exact reason.

Once he had found the right one, he put it on, shoes and all and tightened his tie. He looked like he was about to go stand in front of a room and present some idea that was going to make a company millions of dollars. He would have no idea how to do something like that, Dean was the ideas man, but at least he looked the part.

Once he was dressed, Castiel slicked back his hair, making him look almost unrecognizable. If you were to ask someone who knew Castiel what he looked like, they would always start with his hair. He had a reputation for having unkempt bed head but he was not supposed to be him today. Today he was a business man about to go present something to his boss.

Castiel looked himself over a little more and took a few deep breathes before making his way to his husband's office at the end of the house. Dean spent most of his weekends in his office getting stuff ready for the week. That was the problem. All of Dean's time was spent focusing on work. It was as if Castiel no longer existed. So if Dean wanted to focus on work, Castiel was going to put himself into Dean's work.

"Dean," Castiel knocked lightly against Dean's office door. He knew that he should have knocked louder but nerves were coursing through his body. He almost wanted to turn around and go change, but it was now or never.

"Yeah," Dean called from inside of the office, prompting Castiel to open the door.

Castiel entered the office and looked across the room to Dean. He had his head buried in his computer, which is exactly how Castiel had expected to find him. Though the pang of hurt that kicked Castiel in the stomach was overwhelming and brought a slight number of tears to his eyes. Dean used to look at him, steal glances of him and no, now he wasn't even worth a glance.

Castiel composed himself before making his way across the room. Castiel gave Dean a few minutes to acknowledge he was even there but when that moment did not come, Castiel walked around the desk and pushed Dean back in his chair, distancing him from his precious computer.

"What the hell, Cas," Dean looked up at his husband, anger and confusion boiling to the surface. "What are you wearing? Is that my suit?"

"Shut up Dean," Castiel growled in a voice much deeper than his own, though it seemed like that feat would be impossible.

"No," Dean started to push back but Castiel forced him back into his. "Tell me what this is about. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Castiel yelled, fury building inside of him. "You are what is wrong with me. All you do is focus on your work. Is this what you want? You want your job? Here is it. Tell me what to do for you Mr. Winchester."

"Cas," Dean's voice lost its edge and softened slightly. "What are you doing?"

Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and pulled him from the chair, leading him around to the front of his desk.

"Cas," Dean's voice was louder this time and more demanding. He sounded just like the boss in life he had become.

"I am sorry Mr. Winchester," Castiel turned around and hung his head low. "But I am afraid that I have messed up."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned. Castiel was not sure if Dean had caught on or not or was curious if Castiel had done something wrong. "What did you do?"

"Well you know the Anderson account?" Castiel looked up at Dean and almost laughed at the confusion on his husband's face. "Well I invested it poorly and now all of their money is gone."

Dean looked his husband up at down like he was crazy but soon it clicked. Castiel could see the exact moment in Dean's eyes when he figured out what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, trying once more to figure out what was going on and as much as Castiel wanted him to just play along, he could not help but want to answer his husband's questions.

"I am trying to get you to see me," Castiel hung his head low again. "I need you to love me again."

The quiet that entered the room was deafening. Castiel knew this was a bad idea but he had to try. He had tried and he had failed. Dean's quiet could only mean one thing; Dean did not love him anymore.

"How could you lose this account?" Dean questioned, pulling Castiel back into the room. "This is the second account this month you have messed up."

Dean closed in on Castiel and pushed him against the desk. Castiel felt his heart jump into throat and he wanted to cry but for different reasons.

"Let me make it up to you," Castiel begged, reaching out and holding onto Dean's wrist to stop him from touching him. He was not ready for that. If Dean touched him to soon, this would all fall apart. "Please Mr. Winchester."

"One chance," Dean locked eyes with Castiel with a look that Castiel could not read but it excited him all the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester," Castiel grabbed Dean's arms and turned him so that his back was pressed up against the desk.

Castiel took a few deep breaths, getting himself back into the reason that he was here. He wanted to excite their relationship. He wanted his husband to feel something with him and pay attention to him and right now he had all of Dean's attention. But was this really what he wanted?

Castiel forced himself down onto his knees. This is what he needed to do. Dean was waiting for him, staring at him with lust blown green eyes. Eyes that Castiel had not seen in a very long time. He had almost forgotten how beautiful they were. Once on his knees, Castiel ran his hands up the insides of Dean's thighs, stopping before it got to his groin. He was not going to let him have it that quickly.

Castiel ran his hands up and down the insides of Dean's legs, slight moans escaping from within his husband. This pleased Castiel but saddened him at the same time. Was this going to fix anything?

Castiel teased Dean a while more before reaching up and undoing his belt and slowly pulling it from the belt loops. Soon after Castiel had Dean's pants undone and pulled down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Dean was hard. Castiel and Dean had still been having sex but it had been a very long time since Dean had been this hard for him. His cock was so hard that Castiel was almost nervous about touching it.

Castiel took his time again. He ran his fingers up the insides of Dean's thighs, small gasps escaping his husband's lips.

"Fuck," Dean groaned with Castiel's fingers finally ran along the length of his cock. It twitched to the touch and precum began to pool at the tip.

Castiel leaned forward and ran his tongue against his husband's slit and moaned as the salty precum coated his tongue. It was like heaven tasting his husband again. It was so good that Castiel soon had his entire mouth wrapped around his husband's cock, taking as much as he could before he pulled back to the tip and then took it all in again.

"Stop," Dean moaned, running his hands through Castiel's hair and lightly pulling his head back. "I need you to stop."

"Please, Dean," Castiel begged.

Dean reached down and helped Castiel to his feet. He then kicked his pants off of his body, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"To the room," Dean ordered, pointing toward the doors to the office.

"But Dean," Castiel continued to beg, he needed to play this scene out. "I.."

"Now," Dean demanded and Castiel shook his head and complied.

Dean and Castiel made their way out of Dean's office and through their home to their bedroom. Castiel was not sure what to expect next. Were they going to pretend that Castiel was one of Dean's employees in their own bed? Could Castiel let him do that?

"Stop," Dean grabbed Castiel's arms and pulled him back before he could enter the room. "Take the clothes off. All of them."

"What?" Castiel questioned, looking his husband in the eye.

"Take them all off," Dean spoke again.

Castiel did as he was told, slipping his feet out of his shoes, followed by his socks. Soon, all of the clothes he had been wearing were in a pile on the floor.

"That is …" Dean began to speak, looking his husband up and down. Dean then ran his hand through Castiel's hair, ruffling it between his fingers. "That is better."

"Dean?" Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I want you," Dean moved forward and placed an arm behind Castiel's back and then bent forward to place the other arm behind his knees. In one motion, Castiel was no longer standing in front of their bedroom door; he was being held in his husband's arms. "to be my husband when I make love to you."

Dean carried his husband into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Dean looked him over, every inch of him bare and for Dean. Where had Dean gone wrong? When had he messed up so badly? In college, they were unable to keep their hands off each other. He knew from the minute they started dating that Castiel was going to be his forever. And when Castiel said he wanted to be an artist and travel the world, Dean let him. He worked hard to make sure that Castiel was taken care of and could follow his dreams. So where had it all gone wrong?

Dean stopped thinking so hard and worked to remove all his clothes before climbing up onto the bed. He hovered over Castiel, trying not to touch him, but his cock was so hard at this point that it was hard to not graze it against his thigh.

Dean brought his face up to Castiel's and looked him in the eyes. Bright blue eyes stared back at him with so much emotion. When had Dean hurt this man that he loved more than anything in the world? Maybe it was the day he stopped showing him. But that was all over now. Right now, he was going to show Castiel how much he loved him; how much he needed him.

Dean did not close his eyes when he kissed Castiel until Castiel closed his own. His heart was racing, as if this was the first time he had ever kissed his husband. It may as well been with all that had been going on between them. But the kiss he got back from Castiel gave Dean hope that he could fix this. He could make this better.

Dean and Castiel kissed until they could hardly breathe. Their chests were heaving and their lips were swollen from all the contact. Dean wanted to kiss Castiel more but he could tell from the bulges between them that they wanted so much more. So Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel softly one more time before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Sitting himself up between Castiel's leg, Dean reached down and spread Castiel's legs apart. He looked down to admire the beauty in front of him. Castiel had always been lean but muscular. He had the legs of a runner, which was funny because Dean was sure that Castiel had never run a day in his life. But still, his body looked like that of an athlete. It made Dean's mouth water.

Castiel suddenly began to squirm beneath Dean, pulling him back to reality and that fact that Cas was in front of him now, waiting for him and Dean was not going to let him down. Dean quickly uncapped the top of the lube and ran a generous amount over his fingers. He moved himself down between Castiel's legs, running a finger along the crease of his ass before stopping right at his puckered hole.

Castiel hissed at the cool finger pressed up against him. Dean smiled at the reaction, loving that he could make Castiel's entire body tense just by touching him. It was a feeling Dean had forgotten that he loved. Slowly, Dean pushed his finger passed the ring of muscles. Castiel tightened around his finger at first but soon began to relax. This allowed for Dean to push his finger in further. Castiel continued to tighten around his finger and then loosen until Dean had his finger all the way in and could pull it out and push it back in. He then slipped in a second.

Dean did with his second finger the same he had down with his first until there was no more resistance from Castiel who was moaning and fucking himself against his fingers. Dean scissored his fingers in his husband's ass, opening him up for him. Dean then turned his fingers and curved them up until he found that bundle of nerves inside of Cas. Cas quickly arched his body off the bed and tightened around Dean's fingers. Dean could not help but growl at how incredible hot it was.

"Fuck baby," Dean moaned, working to slip a third finger into Cas. "You are so fucking hot."

"Please, Dean," Castiel begged, fucking harder against his fingers. "Please."

"Tell me what you need from me baby," Dean had three fingers all the way in Castiel's ass. He would slowly pull them out and then push them a little faster back inside of him.

"Fuck me," Castiel begged.

"No," Dean answered softly. "Try again."

"Oh," Castiel cried out again as Dean rubbed against his prostate again. "Please."

"Please what?" Dean asked, looking up and locking eyes with his husband.

"Please," Castiel cocked his head to the side before letting his head fall back against the pillow. "Please make love to me."

Dean removed his fingers completely from Castiel, causing his husband to let out the most adorable whimper he had ever heard. He almost wanted to put his fingers back in and pull them out again, just to hear it one more time. But he was not going to do that to Castiel. Castiel had asked Dean to make love to him and that is exactly what he planned on doing.

Dean sat up once more on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube. He took another generous amount and rubbed it up and down the length of this throbbing hard cock. He then tossed the bottle to the side and climbed up between his husband's legs. Dean locked eyes with Castiel, the Castiel he had fallen in love with. Castiel's hair was a mess and his blue eyes were almost impossible to see behind his blown pupils. Dean fell in love all over again.

Leaning down, Dean kissed Castiel softly, just as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Castiel. Castiel gasped against Dean's mouth and Dean took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his husband's mouth. Castiel moved himself up and devoured Dean's mouth with his own as Dean began to slowly fuck in and out of him.

"Shit," Dean pulled away from Castiel and began to fuck a little faster into him. "I don't think I am going to last long baby."

"Cum for me Dean," Castiel begged, reaching down and rubbing his cock between his fingers.

Dean reached down and pushed Castiel's hand away, taking his cock in his own hand and stroking him. He wanted to make Castiel cum and he did just that. Only a few strokes of his hands and Castiel was coming in ropes of white against his stomach and Dean's hand. Dean tried to hold on a little longer but the sight of Castiel coming undone sent him over the edge and he came hard inside of Castiel.

Dean rode his orgasm and then collapsed on top of Castiel, completely out of breath.

"That was," Dean began to speak but he could not make words.

"Yeah it was," Castiel began to run his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean and Castiel laid there, tangled together, for what felt like hours. How long it really was, Dean had no idea. He did not even know what day it was anymore.

"I am sorry," Dean finally spoke, looking up to make eye contact with his husband.

"So am I," Castiel leaned forward and kissed the top of Dean's head. "So I am."

"Wait," Dean pulled back, shock in his eyes. "Why are you sorry? All of this is my fault. I worked so hard to give you everything that you wanted that I forgot to give you any attention. How is that your fault?"

"Because," Castiel seemed to have to think about his answer. He always had to make sure he was perfectly clear in the things he had to say. "Because I never stopped you to let you know that you were all that I wanted."

"I thought you wanted to travel the world and paint," Dean laid his head back against Castiel's chest.

"I did," Dean felt Castiel shrug. "I just wanted you to be there with me. If you aren't with me, I don't want to go anywhere."

"Oh," Dean was stupid. He knew he was stupid but this was his time to fix it. Not many people get the chance to fix mistakes this big but he did. He was going to fix this. "Then let's go."

"Dean," Castiel all but scolded. "You can't just abandon your job."

"I won't abandon my job," Dean said matter-of-fact. "I will sell it."

"What?" Castiel sat up, pushing Dean off him until Dean was lying beside him. "You can't just sell your job. How does that even work?"

"You remember that guy I did business with about a year ago," Dean pulled himself up so that his back was against their headboard. "He came to me a few months ago and offered me a substantial amount of money for the company. He even offered to continue to pay me a percentage of all my accounts that have already been acquired. I of course told him no but he told me that I had his number."

"Dean," Castiel had a look of shock on his face but he did not go out of his way to make Dean think about it any further. So, it was settled.

"We should take a shower," Dean suggested, pushing himself off of the bed and reaching down for Castiel's hand. "I can't make a business call covered in cum."

"Could be hot," Castiel laughed, standing up and wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "But still, better shower before calling him."

"On one condition," Castiel brought his lips up to his husband's neck and trailed small kisses up to his ear.

"What is that?" Dean asked, his breath already shaky.

"After your call," Castiel bit at Dean's earlobe. "I get to make us sticky again."

"Deal."


End file.
